<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与你一样 by EstelleLeonard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061706">与你一样</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard'>EstelleLeonard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 虫铁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与你一样</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在是周六半夜……准确地说是周日凌晨1点。</p><p>燥热的夏季空气在这个时点变得宜人不少，浓稠的夜空像是一块随意堆放的轻纱，闪烁的星辰仿佛纤维间摩擦产生的静电火花。如果要在这么个晴朗、躁动的夏夜搞派对的话，或许最适合的还是马里布私人沙滩，举着精心调制的鸡尾酒，伴着萨克斯或者钢琴，与金发比基尼美女在海风中轻声笑语。</p><p>托尼·史塔克先生抬头看了一眼稀疏云层里飞过的客机，计算着自己回到马里布的距离和时长。</p><p>此时此刻的他正坐在一堆奇形怪状的Geek男和变装女中间，耳边是据说“在MIT大火特火”的现代摇滚，一位不知性别的歌手正在伴奏下扯着声带发出一些意味不明的音符。穿着休闲三件套的来宾带着一种格格不入和不屑隐藏的嫌弃，默默保持着自己和周边那群吵吵嚷嚷的青少年（当然其中也有大楼管理员等一些上了年纪的来宾）之间的距离。手里的干姜水里混了来路不明的啤酒和其他什么酒水，喝上去像极了肥皂水。</p><p>“Hi！我是妮可，”在巧妙推脱了无数个女孩的搭讪后，他确实感到一阵口干舌燥，但搭讪接力赛似乎并没有停止，半秒钟之后，一位可人的猫女向他发起了新的攻势——Well，你得承认穿上那些可爱的毛绒尾巴之后人类确实会变的更讨人喜欢一些，“您可真像正牌货，我是说，史塔克先生。”</p><p>“Please，”他体内该死的社交软件又被激活了，这似乎成了一种习惯，在他满心吐槽只想早点回去洗个澡的时候，他依然能依靠着某种本能挤出那个招牌的笑容来，“Call me Tony。”</p><p>在这种场合下，这样的自我介绍能起到意想不到的效果，对方立刻被他的“入戏”逗得咯咯直笑，伸出手来与他轻握：“您可真有趣，我担保，如果在学校里有这么像托尼·史塔克的人，肯定不出1小时就会被所有人知道。”</p><p>这倒是个不错的点，但打探的方式太过明显，带着一些学生特有的自以为是，另外透着几分毫无心机的可爱：“我是米歇尔的朋友，”他看了一眼靠在栏杆上冲他举起酒杯的棕发女孩，轻轻点头，“我们在量子计算项目上有合作，或许你今后会经常在学校里遇见我。”随后他看了一眼另一个角落里正在试图同一位牙仙搭讪的青年男子。</p><p>如果把至今为止Peter Parker给他制造的麻烦汇编成册的话，或许大英百科全书的厚度也望其项背。今晚的这个派对是最新的一个。这个暑假Peter并没有回纽约，他为自己制定的魔鬼计划需要在2年内完成MIT的本科学业，因此8月也必须做出牺牲。早些时候，当他出现在某个必经之路的街角时，少年的欣喜确实让他觉得推掉一整个月的工作安排是值得的（虽然Pepper并不这么想）。</p><p>“我一直在等你邀请我参观研究室呢？”</p><p>“抱歉，现在才弄到一半，还不能见人。”</p><p>“MJ可不是这么对我说的。”</p><p>“欧！”被抓到尾巴的小狗惊叫一声，脸马上红了，“MJ这个混蛋……不，我的意思是，”他尴尬的挠挠头，史塔克先生注意到那些卷发变得比高中时候更乱，“我是说，还不足够好到给您看。”</p><p>“Well，或许你的好朋友并不这么想。”史塔克先生挥了挥手里的请柬，“刚才我已经决定对你们的研究进行投资，负责人MJ还邀请我一起去晚上的屋顶派对——Again，又是一个本该从你那里知道的信息。”</p><p>“MJ？！邀请了……您？！”青年的耳朵也红了，这下史塔克先生终于能把眼前那个需要略微抬头仰视的孩子和过去那个小不点联系在一起。</p><p>“她说希望我在社交方面给予你一些指导，”他望着对方耳垂上几乎能红到看得见血丝的皮肤说道，“看上去自从分手以来你的经历要比她单调地多。”</p><p>“Well，她本来就挺受欢迎的……”</p><p>对方抬了抬眉毛，似乎在憋笑：“这么说你就是那个真正的Geek咯？”</p><p>“我不知道，我只是没那个感觉……”</p><p>“那么你需要的其实是一位医生？”</p><p>“Hey！”</p><p>几分钟前初见面时强烈的魔力消失了，接下来的时间里他们又回到了过去最熟悉的相处模式中。每到这种时候他都会怀疑自己是否自作多情了——能让他这么想的人，Peter Parker算是第一个，毕竟过去那些模特根本不用明示暗示就会自己贴上来，但每当他感觉到那些炙热的注视时，男孩又会很快移开目光，假装一切都只是史塔克自己的错觉。甚至，还会大大方方接受来自年长者的好意，去和一位明显与“彼得潘”很般配的女孩搭讪。</p><p>“再说一遍我扮演的是罗宾汉！”</p><p>“我敢肯定罗宾汉把妹没你这么费劲。”</p><p>“……好吧，可是我该说什么？”</p><p>“Well，从她的社交网站数据来看，你们俩的共同点很多，至少有153个可以聊的话题，”愉快的纽约客说道，“而寻找共同点是建立亲密关系的基础。”</p><p>“What？”</p><p>“或许你的开场白可以是：请问您是否喜欢彼得潘？”</p><p>事实证明牙仙很喜欢彼得潘，史塔克先生之所以知道，是因为他的眼镜里开了窃听——他说服自己这是为了在Peter犯傻的时候给予他及时的帮助。</p><p>“你也喜欢约德尔？”</p><p>“没错，”金发蓝瞳的女孩是个性格开朗的医科学生——Peter不知道史塔克先生在给他出主意时有没有把之前那个关于医生的玩笑计算在内，“我还用Franzl Lang的歌做过铃声。”</p><p>“我也是！”Peter的情绪变得高昂起来，“哇哦这可不会让你在学校的日子好过些对吧？”</p><p>“他们叫我Wendy the Freak。”Wendy笑起来的时候露出白白的牙齿，“当然大部分原因还是因为我每次数学都能在半小时之内交卷。”</p><p>“因为不写步骤？”Peter the Loser问道。</p><p>“所以拿不到满分。”女孩笑着点了点头，“我倒是比较喜欢你的昵称，听上去很押韵。”</p><p>史塔克先生关掉了窃听，拒绝了身边的猫女，从这里到机场大约只需要20分钟，如果顺利的话，4小时后他就能回到马里布的海滩。</p><p>“您要回去了吗？”在他去休息室寻找自己的外套时，彼得潘像反过来跟踪他似的及时出现，而牙仙则不知去向。</p><p>“怎么回事，彼得潘，你把Wendy弄丢了？”</p><p>“不，我们没成。”由罗宾汉扮演的彼得潘垂着眼神说道，“您说的不错，我们有很多共同点，聊得很开心，但是……”</p><p>“但是？”</p><p>“我对她没有那种感觉，包括MJ也是，她是我的好朋友，我们一直很合拍，我们也有许多相似之处，可就是哪里不太对，我觉得我们只能做朋友。”他看着自己的脚尖，仿佛在同一个学术界的大佬称述自己并不怎么成熟的观点，“事实上……”然后他看到一个人影移动到了自己的正前方，如果他眯起眼睛仔细看的话，甚至能在那双光亮的皮鞋上看到自己的模样。他深吸一口气，抬起了头：“事实上，我觉得我喜欢上的人和我没有任何共同点。”</p><p>“这不可能,Parker先生，更可能是你从来没有问过他，”他听到那个男人说道，带着一种温柔但客观的语调，他的神经过于紧张，以至于没有听到句尾的那个‘他’字，“我敢打赌，如果你问了，那么你们的共同点一定比你想象得要多。”</p><p>休息室里并没有开灯，全靠窗外灯光的照明，楼顶的歌曲似乎换了频道，夜已经太深了，楼顶的音乐安静下来，取而代之的是不知哪里流淌过来的钢琴曲。一架飞机飞过，Peter一定是疯了才会觉得这个场景下想要去摘掉对方那副碍事的眼镜。</p><p>“可是……我想您大概不喜欢彼得潘？”</p><p>“我对那些疯头疯脑的童话故事并不感冒。”</p><p>“那么星战呢？”</p><p>“那是部好电影，”男人笑了笑，“但不值得看上那么多遍，另外，我对死星或者C-3PO模型也不感兴趣。”</p><p>“健怡可乐？”</p><p>“我更喜欢芝士和糖……顺便我讨厌酸黄瓜，请注意，”</p><p>“享受过一个糟糕的青春期？”</p><p>“我的父母虽然去世，但留下了足够的金钱和资源，比起大多数人，我是个幸运儿。”</p><p>“但您也愿意为了保护普通人而战。”</p><p>“正义只是自我满足的夸饰，只要是战斗就一定会有人受伤甚至死亡。”</p><p>“又或者喜欢冒险？”</p><p>“曾经如此，现在我只想要平静的生活。”</p><p>——完全、完全不一样。</p><p>他和他之间，仿佛两颗相差万亿光年的恒星。这么近，却似乎永远都不会有交集。上帝作证，他从初遇的那天开始就一直在寻找，他已经找得太久了，可还是一无所获。他没有注意到对方藏在眼镜背后温和的注视，他只听到耳边的音乐声中混入了一道河流般的低音。</p><p>“Friday派了飞机来接我，我已经迟了，”窗户的剪影后是城市的灯火通明，音符流动中，又一架飞机从云层中穿过，将天幕中的繁星点点串连在一起，男人望着Peter，仿佛叹息般说道，“Parker先生，如果你不问你真正想问的，就永远都得不到想要的答案。”</p><p>如果你不敢去叩问真相，那么就永远得不到属于你的宝藏，可如果这个问题的答案与他预想的不同，那么他之前所获得的所有认可都将付诸东流。所以他宁愿回避，宁愿将它束之高阁。可是这样他就甘心了吗？</p><p>即使他们没有任何相似之处，他就没有资格拿出这张问题卡了吗？</p><p>Peter有种直觉，今天似乎是他最后的机会，而他的直觉一向很灵验。</p><p>“……那么，”他听到有个声音，那是15岁时还带着点稚气的少年的声音，和如今已经蜕变成大人的音色混合在一起。他上前一步把手指放到对方的镜架上，他能感觉到指尖在颤抖，仿佛一个海盗即将打开深藏于海底的宝箱，但却害怕自己打开的是潘多拉的魔盒，“您爱我吗，先生？”流光的眼让他想不起后半句问题，又或者宝盒里躺着太多他想问的话语：</p><p>您爱我吗，就像我会在无意中因为看到您的名字而微笑一样？</p><p>您爱我吗，就像我在繁忙的间隙打开对话框写下满满一段，随后又逐字删掉一样？</p><p>您爱我吗，就像我为您买上一份礼物，却又放在抽屉深处一样？</p><p>您爱我吗，就像我曾无数次话到嘴边，却又微笑着咽回去一样？</p><p>Peter深吸一口气把大脑清空，望着那双在明灭中泛出涟漪的眼睛问道：“您爱我吗，先生，就像我爱您一样？”</p><p>他听到那个答案时，窗外的星空在黎明前的黑暗中显得格外闪耀，他怀疑化学学院的“魔术Bobby”喝醉时点燃了哪里弄来的烟火。</p><p>“……您说什么？”他轻声问道，不知道自己是否睡着，生怕惊扰了这番美梦，生怕自己因为音乐的干扰而听错了发音。于是对方将他的脑袋按向了自己，等他醒过来时，男人已经被按在墙上，腰部被他紧紧揽住，嘴唇间的空气中留着热烈的喘息。</p><p>“是的，Parker先生，你没有听错，这就是我的回答。”他的脑子烧得厉害，他确定自己的脸烫的像一个烧开的水壶，可是贴上来共舞的嘴唇似乎更烫，甜的就像pancake上流淌的蜜糖，“我猜你可能还想再问一遍同样的问题，为了节省时间我可以直接告诉您，无论多少遍，只要你敢问，那么，相信我，我会毫不犹豫地会回答你：我爱你，就如同你爱我一样。”</p><p> </p><p>你看，Parker先生，共同点不必太多，事实上，只要有一个，就足够了。</p><p>因为即使两颗星球距离再遥远，也会有一条唯一的直线，能够将他们相连。</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p>灵感来自：River Flows in You/yirumi</p><p>          Unbelivable/Owl City</p><p>          Invisible String/TS</p><p>          Cardigan/TS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>